Delilah
by Erzs
Summary: Stiles a tenido un accidente con los frascos de Deaton. ¿Ahora Lydia es una gata? Stydia. Stiles x Lydia. Reto Abril Fanfictionero. Canción por Queen
**Ni Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los he tomado para esta rareza.**

Reto Abril Fictionero Día 10. (Para quien no lo conozca, consiste en escoger 30 parejas, asignarles un orden y una canción aleatorias y hacer un fic/drabble con lo que re toque) y en este caso, salió esto.

Canción: Delilah por Queen.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Stiles? Ni si quiera deberíamos estar aquí

—Tranquila Lyd, Deaton dijo que lo esperará aquí. Después de todo, si voy a ser el futuro emisario de la manada, debo empezar a aprender sobre esto -ambos estaban en la veterinaria. En la parte trasera donde el druida guardaba todos sus "elementos sobrenaturales"

Stiles le había pedido que le entrenará para poder ayudar en su manada, ser el único humano era algo problemático y quería ser capaz de ayudar más de lo que hacía. Empezó a curiosear entre los frascos, encontrando toda especie de líquidos y polvos. Tomó uno que contenía un polvo blanco y lo abrió, aprovechando para bromear —Qué crees que parece esto, ¿Eh? –No contó que el mismo polvo le entrara por la nariz, haciéndole estornudar y haciendo que lo derramará sobre la chica —Okay… Esto no puede ser bueno. -el polvo formo una especie de neblina blanca alrededor de la chica, envolviéndola ante la mirada preocupada de Stiles.

— ¿¡Lydia?! Dime que estas bien

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? –el veterinario había entrado, y notado la neblina preocupado. Stiles le explico la situación rápidamente y cuando la niebla se disipo, la chica había desaparecido. O eso creían

—Meow.

— ¿Un gato? –en efecto. En el lugar donde antes estuviera parada la chica, ahora había un gato anaranjado, con el pelo largo y esponjado. Completamente adorable

—… Oh rayos… ¿Qué es lo que le diste? -rápidamente se acercó a la mesa, confirmando sus sospechas. —Okay, esto tiene arreglo. Pero necesito al menos 12 horas para conseguirlo. Tendrás que cuidar de ella hasta entonces…

— ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Esta es Lydia? ¿Cómo voy a cuidarla? ¡No sé nada sobre gatos! Tú eres el veterinario, tu sabes que hacer

—O me concentro en hallar un "antídoto" o la cuido. O, si de verdad no puedes hacerte cargo de ella, puedo encerrarla en una jaula hasta que consiga el antídoto.

— ¡Eso no! Está bien. Me la llevaré, pero… Necesito que me aconsejes que debo hacer.

…

Habían llegado a la casa Stilinski. El Sheriff estaría en el trabajo, así que no habría problema con él. Deaton le había proporcionado una jaula trasportadora y comida de gato, así como una lista de instrucciones. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse ¿Cierto?

—Muy bien Lydia. Sé que esto es mi culpa, pero prometo arreglarlo. Mientras tendrás que esperar aquí. –Abrió la jaula sobre la cama y la gatita empezó a salir, algo asustada y tratando de reconocer el lugar. —Bien. No saldremos de aquí pronto, así que es mejor que te acostumbres.

Su teléfono, que estaba a un lado de la cama empezó a sonar y la gatita curiosa rápidamente se acercó a tratar de tomarlo.

—Parece que ni en forma gatuna dejas tu amor por tu celular –sonrió torpemente, él ver a la gatita jugar así le parecía completamente adorable.

…

—No Lyd ¡Suelta eso! –Ya habían pasado varias horas y la gata se había acostumbrado al entorno extraño y al mismo Stiles. Había jugueteado con cualquier cosa que encontrará en el suelo, había afilado sus garras en todos los zapatos de Stiles. Pero lo que más le había preocupado a Stiles, había sido este momento que había atrapado un pequeño ratón de quien sabe dónde. — ¡No te lo comas! –muy tarde. No pudo evitar una sensación de asco, y esperaba que Lydia no lo matará cuando volviera a la normalidad.

—Esto es agotador –se acostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su brazo sobre estos. Oyó como la gata se alteraba y empezaba a maullar como desesperada. Se subió a su lado y empezó a "untársele" y pedirle atención. Cuando esto fallo, recurrió a arañarlo y morderlo levemente. — ¿Pero qué rayos quieres? –La gatita se bajó de la cama y empezó a arañar la alfombra, con la mirada de Stiles fija en ella — ¡Ni se te ocurra! No… -la gata le había advertido, pero no había entendido. Y ahora, su habitación tenía una enorme mancha amarilla, y eso sin contar el olor.

— ¡Los gatos son tan problemáticos! –volvió a tirarse sobre la cama harto.

Lydia supuso, con su mente gatuna, que algo andaba mal y decidió subirse de nuevo y volver a marcarlo, restregándose en él. Al no recibir respuesta, se subió a su pecho y empezó a "amasarlo" con sus patas. Después de unos minutos, se acurruco sobre el quedándose "dormida".

Se veía tan tierna, no podía enojarse con ella. Aun en forma gatuna, tenía ese encanto que decía Lydia por todos lados. —Demasiado linda… -inclino más la cabeza, dándole un beso entre las orejas.

Una neblina surgió nuevamente, envolviendo a la gatita anaranjada. Lo siguiente que supo es que Lydia Martin se encontraba acostada sobre él, frente a frente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Stiles? ¿Por qué estamos en tu casa?

— ¿No recuerdas?... –esto era mejor para él. —Nada importante, solo una estupidez mía. Pero Lydia… Me alegra que seas humana.

* * *

Lydia gato... ¡Adorable! Por un momento pensé hacer Gato!Stiles pero... muy cliché.

En fin, busque la canción que es divina y si tienen gatitos dedíquensela

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
